For transmitting audio, video or other data signals by fibre optics or by electric conductors, standardized serial bus systems are known. A standardized serial bus system that is used in particular for interconnecting multimedia components in automobiles or other vehicles, for example, is the media oriented system transport bus (MOST). For data that are transmitted by an optical fibre, a MOST 25 standard is defined, wherein for data that are transmitted by an electrical conductor, a MOST 50 standard is defined, for example.
For transmitting the (multimedia) data by optical fibers, a radiation source for sending the optical data and a detector for receiving the transmitted optical data may be provided. In conventional systems for applying the MOST 25 bus, the radiation sources and the detectors are mounted in separate connectors for connecting the radiation sources or the detectors to a circuit card. Each of the radiator connectors and the detector connectors are formed in conventional systems for providing a connection to the circuit board by a through-hole technology. By connecting the connector with the through-hole technology, the connectors comprise pins that are inserted into holes drilled in the circuit board and soldered to pads on the circuit board on its opposite side. The connectors thereby comprise a leadframe to which an integrated circuit and an electrooptical element are bonded. Thereby, the leadframe is inserted into a plastic housing that is filled with an optical resin.
DE 100 65 624 A1 discloses that in order to precisely align an optical waveguide in relation to an electro-optical component, said electro-optical component is fixed to a submount which can be arranged on any site on a carrier. A coupling element comprising a negative image of the contour of the submount is optionally provided for mounting the optical waveguide. Said coupling element is positively fixed to the submount and receives the end of the optical waveguide. The intermediate region between the electrooptical component and the optical waveguide is filled with a transparent adhesive. The submount can be designed according to microstructure technology. The coupling element is not required if the optical waveguide is directly aligned in relation to the submount.